Short Change Hero
by Glitch the Archer
Summary: (Female Damon) Fighting to protect her brother and the love of his life, she gives up pieces of herself until there is nothing more. She gave up love for her brother. She even continued to live the life of a vampire even though she never wanted to. Not to mention the fact that she makes a few deadly foes along the way. Can she protect Stefan or will she finally choose to be selfish


_** I have had this idea stuck in my head for a couple days. I have spent some time searching for a few gender switch stories and I have only found two. This idea just stuck with me about Damon being a girl, well sort of. Anyhow, the storyline will be close to the original plot though I will be making quite a few changes. But alas, I'm not going to say. **_

**_You will just have to read for yourself. This is my first Vampire Diaries story. I own nothing though I wish I could own Klaus. Please comment and let me know what you think._**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

Smiling as Stefan walked into his room with his back to me, I slowly walked into his rooms as my boots make no sound whatsoever. I stopped moving as Stefan slowly turned to face me. "Dante," He said almost breathlessly.

I smiled at him as I pulled my hands from my leather jacket's pocket. "Hello little brother," I said cheerfully. The crow chirped in the background as I picked up one of his books from the table. "The crow is a bit much." Stefan said. I shrugged nonchalantly as I looked up at him. "Wait until you see what I can do with the fog." I stated.

"When did you get here?" Stefan asked as I got bored with the book. Walking around the armchair, I silently glided around his room. "I couldn't actually miss your first day of school." I said. Looking at the bookshelf, I inspected all the knickknacks and whatnot he kept over the years. "You changed your hair. I like it much better than that horrible grunge thing you were doing. That was definitely not a good look for you." I said.

"It has been fifteen years Dante." Stefan said. I sighed happily as I turned away from the book case and continued pacing his room. "Thank god for that. I don't think I could have taken another day of the 90's. The clothes made me look like a beached whale. Here is a little advice I learned over the years and you need to remember this one. You have to stay away from the fads." I stated.

"Why are you here Dante? You hate small towns because they are boring and nothing for you to do." Stefan said. I pouted at him as I came to a stop. "I missed my little brother. Can't your older much cooler sister visit you every so often without being interrogated like this was the Spanish Inquisition?" I asked.

I rolled my eyes at him as I started pacing the room again. "I have managed to keep myself busy." I said with a smug smirk upon my face. I could practically feel Stefan glaring at me. "You know you left that girl alive tonight right?" Stefan said. I more than know about. I intended to keep her alive for various reasons of my own. The first one is to make his life hell on earth like I promised.

"Ah, that can be a real big problem for you." I said as I leaned against the desk. Stefan's green eyes bore into my icy blue ones. "Why are you here Dante? Wouldn't you have more fun sucking the life out of some fraternity boys and sorority girls?" He asked me. I smiled at him as I slowly made my way over to him.

I leaned forward on the chair as I smirked. "I could ask you the same question, but I think I already know the answer. It can be summed up to one simple person. Elena Gilbert." I stated simply. Stefan's expression turned from skeptical to somber in an instant. Gosh, I enjoyed messing with my brother. He was so easy and simple when he wasn't in his full blown ripper mode.

"She is really pretty. I must admit you have great taste in woman, Steffie. Though I'm pretty sure she is a dead ringer for Katherine. Now that is a little creepy. Should I be concerned that you are attracted to the carbon copy of Katherine?" I stated as I ran my fingers along his journals he had stacked upon another book case of his.

He stared at me with narrowed eyes. "I have a question though. Is it working? Can you be around her and in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" I questioned with a tilt of my head. Stefan looked at me with his serious eyes as he gripped his hands tightly together. "She is not Katherine." Stefan stated.

I snorted as I shook my head. "Let us hope she is not. We both know how that ended. I have another question for you. When was the last time you had something stronger than a little bunny rabbit or a crazy squirrel?" I asked. Stefan opened his mouth as he shook his head at me. "I know what you are doing Dante and it is not going to work." Stefan said.

I slapped him on the chest playfully. "Come on, Steffie. Don't you crave a little? We can do it together. We can taste the blood of this town. I saw a couple girls and guys out there that look absolutely delicious. Huh, not interested. Then, how about we just go straight for Elena? I bet you can imagine what her blood tastes like!" I goaded him on as he kept telling me to stop. I just couldn't help myself when it came to antagonizing him.

Stefan shoved me and I shoved him back with a smile. His face changed into his complete vampire face as he charged at me. We flew through the window as I carefully slid his ring off his finger. I didn't even wait to hit the ground as I deftly slid away from him.

I watched as Stefan slowly rose from the glass covered ground. "I was really impressed little brother. The whole argh face thing was really interesting. I would have given it a six on style. I was pleasantly surprised." I said with a smirk as I glanced at him.

Stefan started walking over to me. "You know it is all fun and games until someone gets hurt, but wherever you go people just die." He said. I rolled my eyes at him as I crossed my booted ankles. "Well duh Stefan, that is a given. We are vampires after all." I stated with a shrug. Stefan shook his head at me as he dusted the glass from his body.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan said. I narrowed my eyes at him as I stood straight and walked over to him. "You know you sounded exactly like our father and you look exactly like him minus the fashion from this day and age. I take it as an invitation to wreck havoc. I did promise you after all." I stated coldly.

"Dante, please after all these years, can we not just give it a rest?" He begged with tears in his eyes. I almost fell for that look, but I knew better. "Did you forget that I promised you an eternity of misery for what you have done, so I'm just keeping my word?" I said. He sighed as he looked down at the ground before meeting my gaze. "Please, just stay away from Elena." He said.

Looking at my brother's hand, I smiled at him. "Where's your ring? Oh yeah, that is not good. The sun is coming up in a couple hours and poof you are ashes to ashes." I said with a grimace. I noticed the expression upon Stefan's face as I ran my fingers over our nearly identical rings. Stepping forward, I held my hand out to him with the ring lying in the center.

"Oh relax little brother, the ring is right here. I couldn't let my little brother die now can I?" I said softly. Stefan cautiously took it from my hand as he slid it onto his finger. While he was distracted, I merely lifted him up by the neck and tossed him into the garage. "You should really know better than to think you are stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try going against me again. Oops, I think we woke Zach up." I said softly as I looked around nervously.

Looking down at my brother, I smiled as I brushed a strand of hair out of the way. "Have a nice night, Stefan." I said before standing back up and walking away.

My pale heart shaped face was sharp and defined. My large almond shaped icy blue eyes glowed with mischief. Pulling my thick raven hair out of its bun, I allowed the tousled hair to stop an inch or two above my elbows. I was thin with slight curves and I was tall at 5'9. Every time I look into the mirror, I see my dead twin brother. We looked exactly alike and we acted exactly alike.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the sadness as I slowly walked out of the bathroom at the Grill. I straightened my leather jacket and ran my hands down my silky black camisole. I approached the bar and ordered a bottle of bourbon.

Sitting down at the table, I sipped my drink as several teenagers entered this fine establishment in hopes of getting some coffee to sober them up. A sad blonde caught my eye and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I quickly tuned in on their conversation.

"Why didn't he go for me?" The blonde asked. I played with the glass trying to keep busy while I listened in on their conversation. "You know how come the guys I want never want me?" The blonde mumbled.

"I am so not touching that." The dark skinned female said before taking a sip of her coffee. The blonde ran her fingers through her short curly hair. "I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong thing. Elena always says the right things. God, she doesn't even have to try and they pick her. She's always the one that everyone picks for everything. I try so hard and I'm never the one." The blonde said.

I definitely felt bad for her. I had been in the same situation as her. I was always the last choice for everything no matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't keep up with all the bullshit that girls went through until _she_ came along and showed me a whole new world. That is probably where I got my heart broken.

"It's not a competition Caroline." The dark skinned female said. Oh yes it was. It is always a competition out there. It's probably why I prefer a woman's company to the male ones. "Yes it is." Caroline said. The dark skinned female just sighed out loud as she shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to go pay for the check. I'll meet you outside." She said before walking off.

I polished off my bourbon just as the blonde looked over at me. I smiled at her as I raised my glass. The blonde blushed as she quickly finished off her coffee. I slowly stood up and started leaving the Grill with my bottle of bourbon. I made my way down the streets not even bothering to run it a vampire speed.

He would always tease me that I had no common sense for danger when I would come back from traipsing in the middle of the night. God, I miss him so much. If it weren't for Stefan then maybe I would still have him. Perhaps I wouldn't feel so empty inside. I wouldn't feel like I had a piece of myself ripped away from me.

Gosh, if it weren't for Stefan then perhaps… she would have picked my brother. I would have given her up for him. As long as they were both happy, I would have given up my own happiness just to see him smile. He always used to smile even when we both gotten into trouble.

Walking into the old cemetery and through the woods, I found the ivy covered headstone. I quickly pushed back the plant before plopping a seat on the ground as I pressed my back against the cool stone. I took a mouthful of bourbon as I gazed up at the stars. We would always come here after mother died and sit by her headstone and watch the stars. We sometimes would even watch the sunrise if we were willing to chance father's rage.

I took another healthy sip as I ran my fingers through my hair. "God, I miss you so much. You probably would be drinking with me right now. All these years, we probably still would have hated our little brother but you would still have forgiven him. You were always the forgiving one. I miss you so much Damon that it hurts." I said softly as I let silent tears trickle down my face.


End file.
